Hibi Marina
|image = |caption = Hibi Marina, August 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Model |active = 2017-2018 |agency = (2017-2018) |label = (2017-2018) |generation = 27th Generation |join = March 6, 2017 |left = November 1, 2018 |days = 1 Year, 7 Months, 26 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Hibi Marina (日比麻里那) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Hibi Marina was born on December 17, 2002 in Osaka, Japan. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a junior model for Dream Girls magazine, and had also modeled for JS Girl magazine. In 2015, Hibi attended dance lessons at the E.d.M (Envoyer de MaSaKo) Studio in Osaka. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Hibi had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. 2018 On July 3, Hibi participated in a fanclub event at Midland Square Cinema 2 titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 4~ alongside Doi Rena, Okamura Minami and Matsunaga Riai. On November 1, the list of members participating in the upcoming Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ was posted on Hello! Project's website, revealing Hibi had finished her training alongside Noguchi Kurumi and Doi Rena."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 12月 〜みかん〜" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. Personal Life Family= Hibi's mother is named Maki. They took dance lessons together at E.d.M Studio. |-|Education= As of April 2019, Hibi is currently in her last year of high school. |-|Nicknames= *'Hibiko' (ひびこ): Used by Yamazaki Yuhane, and Hibi says its her favorite nickname. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hibi Marina (日比麻里那) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 160cmSeptember 2018 issue of BOMB gravure magazine. *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2018-11-01: Left *' Status:' **2017-03-06: Member **2018-11-01: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Snowboarding *'Hobbies:' Dancing, looking at goods of Hello! Project seniors *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Favorite School Subject:' Math *'Motto:' Jibun rashiku (自分らしく; Be yourself) *'Favorite Food:' Chocolate, banana and zousui (Japanese congee) and candied sweet potato *'Least Favorite Food:' Seafood *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Charm Point:' Her broad forehead *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Last Forever, Café Buono!, Goal *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Dambara Ruru, Akiyama MaoBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018) Works Internet *2017-2018 Hello! Project Station Trivia *She had previously met her generation mate Okamura Minami in 2016. *She attended dance lessons in 2015 at the Envoyer de MaSaKo Studio in Osaka with her mother, Maki. *She has 0.2 vision and wears contacts. *Her favorite types of dance are jazz dance and cheerleading. *She was a cheerleader during her 5th year of elementary school. *She thinks her shortcoming is being fickle; becoming tired of things. See Also *Gallery:Hibi Marina *List:Hibi Marina Discography Featured In *List:Hibi Marina Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:Members from Osaka Category:2002 Births Category:December Births Category:Sagittarius Category:Blood Type AB Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending high school Category:2018 Departures Category:Horse Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hibi Marina